Now It's Me
by Hypotizedreams
Summary: What if Mikan left instead of Hotaru? If Mikan came first then Natsume. If His alice doesn't kill him and his parents are alive, wealthy, and well? Well..You'll just have to find out. Now It's Me
1. Gomen

_"Gomen Hotaru,Mikasa. But you know what? It's not like I won't ever see you again. We'll meet again...Someday."_

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin-<em>

An auburn-haired girl slammed her hand on the alarm clock tiredly, yawning she looked at the time. She breathed a sigh of relief. She went to the bathroom and got changed into her uniform. Which consisted of black knee-high leggings, red plaid skirt, a white dress shirt, a red plaid tie, and to top it off, a black coat. She let her hair loose which spread out into wavy curls.

**_This girl was also known as, Mikan Sakura Yukihara, 11 years of age._**

Mikan's phone started vibrating, she looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hey, Mikasa. What's up?" She said, her voice holding little emotion as possible.

_"Aww come on Mikan! Put some emotion into that!"_

Mikan rolled her eyes. "You know that isn't going to happen.."

_"Aww, Yea I know. Anyways...Guess what!"_

"Hmm?" She said slipping the phone between her shoulder and ear to hold. While getting some bread.

_"..." _

Mikan popped the bread in the toaster and smiled. Knowing Mikasa wanted her to actually guess.

"Hmm...Hikaru ask you out?" Mikan said leaning against the counter, now holding the phone beside her ear.

_"..THATS THE OTHER NEWS!"_

She smirked. "So he did?" Mikan grabbed the toast and shifted the phone between her other shoulder.

_"...ILL TELL U LATER...IN THE MEAN TIME. STOP SMIRKING." _and she ended it.

Mikan smiled and put her phone on vibration and set it in her bag. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door, closing it behind her. She started walking only to pause to look at some blooming sakura trees.

_"If only she knew.." _

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

"MIKANNNNNNNNNN." I dodged a speeding thing heading towards me. The "thing" lifted her head and groaned from the ground. "Mikan.." I kept a stoic face.

"Ah, Mikasa. Hey..What are you doing on the ground?" I said mockingly, but keeping it light and joking.

She pouted, got herself up and waved at a person coming closer. 'OIII! HOTARUUUUU OVER HERRREEE!"

_**That is Mikasa. One of my best friends also 11 years old.**_

Hotaru glared at her, but came over anyway, her black bangs moving a little when she moved.

_**And that's Hotaru. Childhood best friend, 11 years old as well.**_

I smiled and waved. She did the same to me and Mikasa.

Mikasa's stomach growled. She laughed sheepishly.

"So...who's hungry?"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh...I'm stuffed!" Mikasa said lying down on the grass. Her brown hair flowing with the wind.<em> Soon I'm going to have to go.<em>

Hotaru finished those crab mushy stuff she eats and she set it aside.

I looked at my watch. _Its time._

I got up silently and picked up my bag, walking towards the front entrance.

They were silent. "Where are you going Mikan? We still have math! Mikan?!" Mikasa yelled.

I stopped as a black car pulled up as three men started coming out of the car. Two by my side and the other taking my bag.

_Wow. Just wow._ I thought. I was informed about the men, but I was still in "wow" mode. I snapped out of it as I heard padding of against the ground. Mikasa and Hotaru ran to where I was. "Mikan?" Hotaru questioned, confusion in her eyes.

I turned around. "I'm moving. I was never fit here..I hope you understand." I said smiling, but it didnt reach my eyes. I turned back around, nodding towards the men. I took a step forward only for Mikasa to grab my wrist freezing me in place.

I turned around yet again, to see Mikasa with her head down, her tears wetting the floor. "Mikan..Please, Don't go. You were my first friend! Please..." She sobbed.

I looked away, not wanting to cry as well. "Mikasa.."

"The baka's right. Why are you leaving? Can't you stay." She says her voice on the verge of cracking.

I smile sadly. "Gomen Hotaru, Mikasa. But you know what? It's not like I won't ever see you again. We'll meet again...Someday."

Mikasa slowly let go of my wrist and smiled. "Of course. Bye Mikan. You were always like a sister to us." She said speaking for both her and Hotaru.

I turned around one last time, getting in the car.

_"Bye. Hotaru,Mikasa..."_

* * *

><p>I sat in the passenger seat staring out of the window.<p>

"Gomennasai Mikan. This is for the best." A blonde guy says as he drives in silence. I sigh.

"It's fine. I guess it's partially my fault, putting the peoples lives in danger."

He smiled at my maturity. "We're almost here." A tear slid down my cheek as we pulled into a gateway. I wiped my tears hastily. We got out as one of the men handed me my suit case.

I looked up at the school eyes wide in amazement. _Huge.._

"Well Mikan-chan. Welcome to Alice Academy!"

.

.

.

.

"Here you go Mikan-chan! Your uniform!" He said twirling around happily. I just grabbed it emotionlessly and walked inside the changing room. I came out seconds later wearing a red plaid skirt, the white dress shirt underneath, and my red plaid tie.

Narumi sweatdropped. "Um..wheres the black coat thats over that?"

I looked at it in my hands then back at him. "No..I mean why aren't you wearing it?"

I tossed it to him. He caught it. "Dont want to." he sighed. "Anyways.."

We sat down on a couch across from each other. "Mikan, what exactly is your alice?"

I was silent after a while I spoke. "Nullification.." I paused, _Should I tell him?_

"Oh wonderful al-" "and S.C.E.I."

.

.

.

He twitched. "Five alices?" I nodded. He smiled. "That's extremely rare! Bonzai! Bonzai! Bonzai.." I glared at him.

"Ahem. You are a special star and assigned to D.A. Class." I nodded. I heard about that class. Didn't think I'd get put in it...

He handed me a key. "That's the key to your room. Have a nice day Mikan-chan." I bowed to him before leaving the room.(A/N They bow to show respect. ^-^ )

I walked out side only to realise that I didn't know which building it was in. I unconsciously let out a dark aura.

"I will kill that gaytard."

"Achhoo~ Oh My goodness that was a lovely sneeze!" Narumi said dramatically, making a song out of the sneeze.

I found a building that said "Elementary division" I walked inside and found the dormitory door. I walked past door to door then found mine. Rm. 264.

I went in and it was huge. I was gawking.

_Well here goes Mikan. Start a new life and a new me._

* * *

><p>How was that? Review on that button below~ Tell me how it is and if I should keep going! Thanks!<p>

-Hypotizedreams


	2. Mom?

My thanks to...

Crimson And Raven: Thank you! That just made me so happy! :)

pretty-awesome-girl11d7: Thank you! I hope that is a good thing?

Estaliass: Thanks!

Arigato for the feedback! Now sorry for waiting! Let the story begin!

* * *

><p><em>"Most scariest thing in life for me is falling without arms waiting to catch you. Yet, what's even more scary is that you didnt even know you were falling until you hit the ground."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

I walked through the corridors with Narumi, people whispering all around us. We stopped at a classroom door. He turned to face me.

"Okay Mikan-chan! This is your classroom from now on. When I give you the signal please come in." He said happily and walked inside.

_What do I say again? Uhhh ability, name, and alice? Ya thats right._ "Class! Class~! Settle down! We have a new student so treat her with respect!"

"Oooo Its a girl~"

"I hope she's nice!"

"Tch she's gonna be a dummy." I twitched, As he nodded at me. I came in. "M-"

A guy snickered. "She looks like she's going to break! A mere weakling!" I curled my hand into a fist. _A mere weakling.._

My bangs covered my eyes. "Oh look! She's scared!" I laughed. "Scared? Of what? You?" I said looking up. I lifted him into the air.

His eyes clouded with fear. "Eh? Scared of heights? This is getting interesting..." I walked over to the window opened it and slid him out. Everyone was still and quiet.

"NO PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!" He screamed. "NO I STILL DIDN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND! I NEED LOVE." I snickered. good thing I was recording this all.

I brought him back inside and dropped him on his butt, grabbed his collar and put my mouth beside his ear.

"Dont mess with me _ever._ Unless you want to experience more." he didn't reply. _That's enough Mikan. Stop. This isn't like you. Stop.._

This voice..Mom? Mom is that you. Silence. I sighed and stood back in front of the classroom.

"Ahaha..Well introduce yourself." He said sheepishly, a little fear in his voice. Perfect.

"Mikan Sakura. D.A. class, and my alice is classified." I said coldly. "Okayy...Any questions?"

A girl raised her hand. "Well..How come your alice is classified when you just showed us?"

I smirked at her, and shrugged. "Mikan how about you sit in the back row. Its empty so you can choose any spot! Until then! Free period!" and he twirled out.

I went to the back and chose the one closet to the window. I saw something in the shadow, my eyes widened. I slid open the window and jumped out landing on the grass with a soft "thud".

I went into the forest and saw him. "Onii-sama!" He smiled which was indeed rare. "Hisashiburi, Imouto."

**_That's my brother. Persona Azumi. He took my fathers last name and I took my moms._**

I jumped into his arms. Rejoiced. He shuffled my hair. "I knew you had an alice. I was waiting for you." he said smiling.

"I know." I said pausing. Then stood back and observed him, and turned away snickering lightly. "What's with your attire? Its...Pfftt"

He flushed in embarrassment, and trapped me in a headlock. "Oh be quiet, Imouto." We laughed, _basically only me he chuckled._

"Onii-sama! Guess what?!" He raised a brow. "I get to be with you forever! Because, I'm in Dangerous Ability Class!" He released me and turned serious.

"Mikan. Do you know what that means?" This time I raised a brow. "That means you go on dangerous missions!" He started pacing around.

I raised my eyebrow yet again. "Uh..There's a reason it's called _Dangerous_ Ability Class."

He stopped in front of me "No, you might get hurt. I don-" I fisted my hands. "I'm strong now! I've trained all the time wanting to come after you! To be with you yet you hesitate at my strength?" I sigh. "Tch. Of course." I turn and walk away.

He moves forward to come after me only to bump into a barrier. His eyes widened. _I thought she only had nullification._

She stopped. "Not only Nullification." _She read my mind!? _"Yes." I shook my head. "Wait Mikan! This was for you. It's the best for you."

"Was anything you did the best for me?! You left me and mom without a _goodbye._ Was the the best for me!? Then after that mom left. I was alone!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Mikan...Wait just tell me one thing.." She stopped in her tracks. "Why..why weren't you smiling anymore? Why did you threaten the kid?"

I laughed bitterly. "You'll never know. Never understand...Bye Onii-sama." I disappeared into the shadows teleporting into my room and curling into a ball on my bed. Crying one last time..

* * *

><p><strong>5 hard months later. <strong>

I cursed at my injured leg. "Get her she's getting away!" I turned the corner and saw a dynamite. I stopped and turned around smirking.

"This is the end! Surrender!" I lit a dynamite on fire with my fire alice. I had a barrier around me, so I didn't get hurt.

"Mikan! Is that what you do? Hurt people? Leave them dying?" My eyes widened. I turned around but I accidently got teleported away. But I saw her through my mask.

Brunette hair and brown eyes. A splitting image of me. "Mom.." I whispered before I got teleported out,fainting at the same time.

**2 hours later.**

Everything was foggy. "Mom?"

"Mikan! I was so worried." Persona said holding my hand. _Mom..Mom..MOM.._

I sat up having a splitting headache. "Mom.."

Persona looked taken back. "W-what?" "Mom! I saw her. She was there!" he laid me back down. _Mikan! Is that what you do? Hurt people? Leave them dying? _

Then realization hit me. " Ikilledher!Iletlooseadynamite!and-" I breathed out as Persona cut me off. "Woah woah, Imouto. Slow down and tell me what happened." Persona said a tint of worry in his voice. I nodded.

"I killed mom! She was there! I let loose a dynamite and I saw her!" I buried myself on his chest. He stroked my hair. "Shhh. Knowing mom she probably escaped."

"M-mom." And then all I saw was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV (AN ****=name/mystery)**

"**** Calm down!"

A woman paced around. "Calm down?! My **** is in there! She's believing their _lies_. And your telling me to calm _down?1?_"

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Mikan! Is that what you do? Hurt people? Leave them dying?" a woman yelled. The girl turned around the fire not even burning her. _

_"Mikan! Please!" The said "Mikan" teleported away. I looked at my back ups. I nodded at them they got up not even burning. "Head back." _

_"Yes ****-sama." Mikan..come back._

* * *

><p>She finally sat down a death aura around her making the people around her tense up.<p>

"If she does 5 more missions. I'm going to go in there to take her back." **** growled.

"**** what's wrong?" a guy said coming into view looking strangely like someone familiar.

"Ah **** took you long enough. We're taking her back after 5 more missions."

He strained his face and massaged his temples. "***-" "No I had enough"

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Reviews? Thanks! Keep in tune for Chapter 3 of Now It's Me!<strong>

**-Hypotizedreams**


	3. Natsume?

Hey guys. The review numbers haven't changed, but you aren't required to review! ^w^

Now...Dun dun DUNNNNNNN Thanks to the following people who favorited or followed me/this story! Love ya! :3

And I probably won't be here tomorrow so..MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)

pretty-awesome-girl-11d7:I dunno if I'm supposed to be happy or not.-_-. But thanks! :3

Estaliass: Arigato! Hope you like this one!

* * *

><p><em>"Tch. Fire alice huh? Let's see you use that against me."<em>

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"-fainting!?" A person yelled at a healing alice nurse. She flinched.

"I-I'm sorry. This is not some-" Agh my head. "Onii-sama? Are you here?" I said groggily, my vision became clear.

"Mikan! I was so worried! An-" I rolled my eyes, cutting him off. "Yea, I know you love me." He ruffled my hair. "Whatever kid."

I smiled. 5 hours later I got discharged from the hospital and Persona walked me to my room.

I was going to turn the knob, but I turned my head and hugged him. "Arigato Onii-sama." I giggled at his frozen figure and went inside. I changed into my PJ's and curled up into my bed,As thought about my "vision"-ish dream. I sighed. "I wish you were here,Okaa-san."

**XoooooooX**

_"Mikan..us. You'll gain freedom..you won't..to go...anymore." My mom said. It was all cut off. I gasped, "Mom?"_

_"Yes Mikan. It's me, but time..running out. Make your choice..and fast." I didn't get it.** What **choice. What was she saying? Her figure started getting blurry, Yuka panicked."Mikan..please...choose..." _

_"Wait! Mom I don't get it! What are you saying? Mom!?" She just smiled and said something more. "Mom? I can't hear you say that again! Mom!" Yuka started making motions with her hands getting that Mikan could barely here a thing. _

_Yuka made her hand go up like..gates? Then she made her hands go down..water! Then she beckoned to me. Go there. Her eyes commanded. I nodded. She waved. I hesitated then waved as well but it was already pitch black before I woke up._

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

I woke up at 8:00 making sure every one was in there classrooms with my alice. I wore my white mask with a sakura petal on the right side. I breathed in and out. _Just past the gate Mikan you can do this. _I teleported to the tree unaware of a car pulling up. I exploded the wall landing gracefully on the spaces between the spikes on the gate. I looked at them, emotionlessly.

**Narumi's POV**

"And there," I said to Natsume. "is our strongest alice user in the school." I said proudly and right when she broke our gaze I knocked her off the gate with the bean thingy. Mikan landed on the ground unmoving. "Is she dead...?" Natsume asked quietly horrified. I smiled. "If she died that easily she wouldn't be our strongest!" Then she tried using her fire alice again, but I stepped on her foot causing it to sizzle out.

"Akirameru(give up) Mikan-chan. I don't want to hurt you." I said softly. She was looking at something in the woods mouthing something. I turned, but saw nothing. I saw she was distracted and knocked her unconscious. "Oyasumi Mikan-chan." and her eyes fluttered close.

**Mikan's POV**

"-press the button if she wakes up. Now I need to leave for something." I waited until Narumi's footsteps were all gone. Then I tackled the boy on the couch and pinned him in a way if he moved it would hurt. Then I softened it was Natsume...those ruby eyes. He didn't seem to recognize me. I put my grip a little loose.

"Nat-" "Don't move Sakura-san" Misaki-sensei said, alert. I jumped off of Natsume aware of what they just said. The glass shattered behind me.

"Took long enough, Ruka." I said smirking. I heard what Narumi was thinking and answered.

"The day you can stop me is the day you out rule AAO." darn that slipped, but it's not like this is my first time saying it. I hopped on the bird. and Ruka had the ring the bird was carrying. _The day they out rule AAO huh? tch. Never._

* * *

><p>I was closing my eyes with a book on my face, my legs propped onto the desk.<p>

Narumi-sensei came in silencing everyone. "Okay Minna! Today wee have a new student!" He said prancing around.

"Oooo, I want it to be a guy. A cute one!" Sumire said daydreaming about it. "Us too, Sumire-sama!" Her fan club members said.

Sumire looked at me. "Do _you _want it to be a cute guy, Mikan-sama?" She questioned. I paused. "I don't care." I muttered.

Sumire and her fan club members had hearts in their eyes. "Wahhh! Mikan-sama is so cool!" They said in sync. Yea. Strangely enough they respect me in admiration. I rolled my eyes under the book.

Natsume probably came in because it became really loud. Ahem Sumire and her friends ahem. I groaned. Ruka chuckled knowing I why I had groaned. I glared at him from the corner of my eye, which he actually caught and laughed silently. I smiled at him.

"Go ahead!" "Natsume Hyuga. Fire alice. D.A. Ability." "Alright any questions?" Narumi-sensei asked.

Sumire raised her hand. "Are you sing-" "Okay! Free period!" Narumi said cutting her off. Sumire sat with a "hmph". He ran out then came back in, scanning the room.

"Natsume-kun you can sit the last row closest to the window!" Then he ran out again. "NARUMI STOP RUNNING!" they heard. "GOMEN JIN-JIN!" Then there was more bickering. Natsume came and sat beside me.

"Ahh. Look at that girls! Natsume-kun next to Mikan-sama! Perfect." Sumire said "melting" in her spot. Tch the noise in here. I grabbed Natsume's hand and Ruka followed us outside,ignoring the swooning. I teleported us to the forest.

I turned around. "Hisashiburi(long time no see) Natume." I said hugging him. He hesitantly hugged back. "Anatahadare?" He said coldly. I heard Ruka laughing in the background. A vein anime-style popped out.

I was about to yell at him when I noticed something wrong. I worriedly looked at Ruka. He understood. I took them to bear's cabin. I hugged bear. "Can we come in?" I said seriously. He nodded. We went inside with bear ready to hit someone outside.

Ruka pinned down Natsume. He looked at us confusingly. "What are you doing?!" Natsume said. Ruka grinned evily.

"Watch out Hyuga. This is going to **hurt.**"

* * *

><p>CLIFFY!~<p>

Well guys. review on that awesome button below~ And once again..MERRY CHRISTMAS.

-Hypotizedreams


	4. Flashbacks

Hey guys! I'm so happy with the reviews I'm/story's getting!

Thank you...

Anime-Angel93: I will! I will! Can't leave you guys hanging right?

Sesame:Arigato! I hope you liked chapter 2 and 3 as well!

RandomOtaku: Thank you! I will! Haha I'm an Otaku too! YA OTAKUS FOREVER! 3

I love this: YES I WON'T MAKE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IM COMINGG

_**REMINDERR- I was thinking on putting those "from before" stuff on the new chapter. So PM me and I will keep track! Thanks!**_

_**also. **__these are flashbacks_

* * *

><p><em>"It's not the goodbyes that hurt. It's the flashbacks that follow after." -Gray Fullbuster<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

I saw Natsume struggling and sighed. Luna was the same so I guess it can't be helped.

I walked over. "Oi Hyuga. Stay still if you keep moving it'll hurt more." I said a evil glint in my eye. He shivered and stayed still. My hands started glowing blue. _Transfer!_ _Transfer! Transfer!_

_"Natsume! C'mon, let's go play!" I yell from outside the gates. "Wait, I need to get the soccer ball!" He says from his window."Ok! I'll be waiting at the park! Come quickly!"_

He turned silent.

"_Mou, Natsume's so late!" I said sitting on the swings, pouting. "Hey little girl, your friend told me to come get you. Come over here." A man slurred with 2 men behind him._

_I glare at them coldly. "No. He wouldn't do that." They shivered under my gaze, but came closer anyway. "Are you sure? He had black hair and red him?" I paused that did look like Natsume..No I trust him he wouldn't do that. I summoned fire from my hand using my alice and twirled it around them. "**Leave**_**." **_I said threateningly. _

_"Monster! They ran away shouting."_

_"Mikan.." I turned and saw Natsume. a feet away. "Natsume.." _

I cut it off, tears surfacing my eyes. Natsume seemed a little in recognition. Well at least he wasn't thrashing around like Luna.

_"I know.." I whispered looking away. "You don't need to be friends with me anymore...I'm a monster." I laugh bitterly. "Just like they said." I gasped in surprise as Natsume comes and hugs me. _

_"It's alright. I have the same. We're the same." He muttered. My eyes widen. "N-no way.." He backs away and makes a little fire at his finger tips. I squeal! A **real friend**__ at last! I hug him so tight he gasps. "Mikan..Can't breath!" I back away giggling. I look up at the now sunsetting sky. "Natsume, promise me that we'll always stick together! Like a star on the sky." he smiles and locks his pinky with mine. _

_"**Promise**."_

I break it off again by the sound of my tears hitting the ground. I wipe my eyes hastily. Natsume just looked at me with little emotion in his cold eyes. He didn't need to be held back anymore. "Are you done?" Ruka asked me calmly, patting my back. "No...just a little more.."

_"Natsume! Come here where are you!" A black haired woman yelled running around terrified. Behind her was a black haired man with ruby eyes calm, but inside he was just as frightened as his wife. Natsume comes running from behind a hill. _

_"What happened? What's going on..?" He yells in alarm. He pauses seeing the village on fire behind him. It was his fault and he killed his best friend...but what if Mikan did it?_

* * *

><p><em>"Natsume! Can you light my firework on fire again?" asked Arika asked him, excitedly. I nod happy that they accept me after what I am.<em>

_"Ne, ne! Me too!" Aiko, her twin sister said. I lit both of theirs on fire. "Natsume, Arika, and Aiko, come inside to eat! They put the still burning fireworks on the ground and followed his mom away from the park._

* * *

><p><em>His eyes watered, it's his fault! He stops. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I have to go find Mikan! She might die!" I protested letting go of their hands and running back only to get tossed over his dads shoulder and they all started running tears in their eyes.<em>

_"Mikan-chan/Mikan will make it...hopefully Izumi and Yuka too." They both said the last part quieter then the rest._

_I turned silent still staring at the burning down village. Mikan.._

I gasp sweating. Ruka rushes to my side, holding me up. "Mikan!" I smile weakly. "I-I'm fine.." But right when I say that my world goes black.

.

I wake up to find ruby eyes staring at me. I smile. "How long was I out?" I said weakly trying to get up. He set me back down, "Don't get up just yet.." He said worried.

I stare at the ceiling. "Can I tell you something?" "Hn" "Did you think the village on fire was your cause?" He looked away. "Of course it is." I sigh. "Anata no hontōni baka des ne?" (Your really dumb, huh?) He twitched. "Nani?" (what) I smirk. "You heard me." He tried setting my hair on fire, but I nullified it.

"Natsume." I caught his attention. "It was me." He paused. "For..what?" I turned smiling tears in my eyes. "I was the one that set the village on fire. The one that made everyone hate you, despise and throw you away! Because of me-" I was cut off by his kiss. He leaned away a little pink tint on his cheeks."Urasai.."

He went back to staring out the window. It was an awkward silence. _Where was Ruka when I need him!? _I decided to break the silence. "Ne, Natsume?" "Hn." "Do you hate me?" I said nervously, afraid he'll say no. He laughed at my denseness.

"Yes," I turned sad. "because that kiss was filled with hate and despise. Of course I hate you." He said sarcastically. I looked away almost crying, not noticing the sarcasm.

"So," my voice almost broke. "you really hate me?" I heard a smack and looked back at him. Ah, he smacked his forehead. He came over and hugged me.

"Anata no baka, polka..." (Your the idiot.)He muttered. The sad music stopped. "NANIIIIII?!" I screamed. Birds flew in different directions.

..

"PIYOO! PIYOO!" A yellow chick yelled scared. Ruka ran after in anime-style. "Noo! Piyoo don't be scared!"

..

I reached out to smack him, but he dodged. He jumped out the window. "Ja'ne"(Bye) I jumped out right behind him eyes practically saying, I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-hentai. Soon it turned into a game of tag. He dodged at times, but then I tagged him and he tagged me back so I was running after him right now.

'Till I bumped into his back, falling on my butt. Rubbing it I glared at him. "The heck Kurokami." (Black hair) I stood up. "Kurokami?" He wasn't listening/responding so I decided to look around where we were. Hm, the gates...my eyes widen. _Okaa-san..I'm coming. _I said trying to reach her. _Hai, Mikan. _

I was about to fly up to the gate walls again only for a voice to stop me. "Mikan," a gasp followed soon after. I looked at who was in front of him. Two adults with one looking like a splitting images of him, yet the women looked nicer and she had green eyes and brown hair.

"Meet my parents."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hope you had a nice holiday! Well keep in tune for chapter...4! yeahhh yayaayyayayayya<p>

Also if you guys wanna "hangout" not literally but like chat(google+), my usernames, Yui Heartneel!

-Hypotizedream


End file.
